In recent years skateboard popularity has risen sharply. These vehicles provide thrilling recreation for amateurs as well as highly skilled competitors. The desire for increased performance has led to the manufacture of highly maneuverable boards which are capable of attaining great speeds. Associated with the increased speeds however, is the probability of serious injury, particularly since these vehicles have no brake. What is actually desired is a simple braking system which can be inexpensively incorporated within an existing skateboard design.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a brake which will operate only on the rear wheels of the vehicle (in order to prevent forward roll about the front wheel axis) should the brake be quickly applied. An additional object is to provide a convenient pedal arrangement for actuating the brake-which preferrably does not require modification of the skateboard itself.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obvious from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment given herein below.